HybridVampire
by Barringer02
Summary: What would happen if Mokas rosario had been broken and was irreparable after the battle with Alucard? How will the gang adjust to life without Outer Moka and will Inner Moka be able to learn how to adjust to life and its people outside of the rosario? Focused on Inner Moka character development and Inner MokaXTsukune pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: _

_Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction so please forgive any weird parts in this story. Positive feedback and constructive criticism are appreciated. I feel I was a bit...ambitious on this first chapter. Most updates will most likely not be this long but thank-you for those that read this chapter. Anyways please review and happy reading!_

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

_Five weeks. '_Its already been five long weeks since we stopped Alucard and defeated Fairytail once and for all.' Tsukune thought absentmindedly to himself walking aimlessly around Youkai Academys' campus. Since then Tsukune and his friends had returned to their highschool and things had eventually quieted down and fallen back into a normal routine. Well, as normal as things could be considered the circumstances.

Mokas outer personality and seal was completely destroyed beyond repair and devastated everyone; especially Moka and Tsukune. The headmaster made a new seal for Inner Moka that repressed her Youkai energy and she could remove it on her own, but the outer personality was gone for good. Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby tried to be strong for Inner Moka and Tsukunes sake, but in the end everyone just needed time alone for themselves to grieve. Tsukune was heartbroken; the first and only girl he had fallen in love with was gone for good. That thought still nagged painfully at the back of his mind. He blamed himself for not being strong enough to save her when he and the others had put so much on the line.

Facing Inner Moka had been something he didnt want to consider at this point. He saw her in class, in the halls, and while they were with their friends at lunch but both of them had been too deep in thought sorting out their own minds to share their thoughts with eachother. He knew he needed to eventually talk to her and soon, but for now he was content just to spend some alone time with himself to grieve.

'I'm so sorry Moka-chan...' Tsukune thought, still walking, and ran a hand through his messy dark brown hair in frustration thinking of the beautiful green eyed vampire that slipped away. "TSUKUNE!" a female voice screamed. Tsukune immediately spun around to see a student he had never met before running towards him in what looked like absolute terror. "Uh...can I help you?" Tsukune asked confused about the obviously petrified girl. "M-Moka-san is training too close to the school, her youkai energy is so powerful...it's scaring other students on the campus. C-can you please tell her to stop?" The girl asked. Tsukune mentally smiled at Inner Mokas intense trainning regimen. "Sure, no problem." Tsukune said kindly. The girl bowed gratefully to her upperclassman, told him where Moka was, and left going the opposite direction in a hurry.

Side sweep, punch, kick. Not quick enough. Again. Side sweep, punch, kick. Not quick enough. Focus. Again. Side sweep, punch, ki-. Sensing another Youkai in her presence Moka turned around more quickly than humanly possible. Only to come face to face with the last person she was expecting to see and one of the first on her mind. "Tsukune." Moka said with only a hint of emotion in her voice. Five weeks ago Moka briefly talked to Tsukune alone and thanked him for saving her on their way back to Youkai academy but it was other wise a very solemn, quiet, trip for the group. She nearly got Tsukune killed, again, Omote was gone forever, she lost her sister Kaluha, and put her other friends in severe danger. Again. It was alot to take in, and the best way to sort out everything was through isolation and hard training. "Moka-san..." Tsukune started off before looking deep into her ruby eyes. There was just so much underneath the surface when it came to Inner Moka. Unlike Outer Moka, who wore her heart on her sleeve, Inner Moka was like a complex puzzle and never opened up much to Tsukune until just recently, but had been avoiding speaking to him after they had returned to school.

"Tsukune?...Well? What is it?" Moka said snapping Tsukune out of his thoughts. "Ah...Oh! You're scarring the other students, you're to close to the school to be training." Tsukune said with a small grin. Moka rolled her eyes at that thought and sighed before nodding at Tsukune and walking in the direction of her dorm. "W-wait! Moka-san!" Moka turned to look back at Tsukune. "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go get some icecream someplace and talk a bit?".

"So what is it you wanted to talk about Tsukune?" Moka asked after a couple minutes while eating her sundae. "Well...I just haven't really gotten the chance to talk to you since..." Tsukune paused and sighed. "Moka I really want to talk to you about everything thats just happened recently." Moka frowned at this. 'Talking things out' still wasn't one of her strengths by far. But Tsukune was starring at her intensely waiting for her to reply. "What do you want me to say Tsukune? I'm glad we defeated Fairytail and stopped the human world from being destroyed and that we're both alive right now. But Omote is gone, Kaluha is dead, and I almost lost y-" Moka paused at this and looked away, suddenly becoming very interested in her sundae again. "But...I'm still here. I've said this before but even though I miss Outer Moka a lot Moka is Moka and you are both equally important to me. I feel like I'm slowly losing you too Moka-san and I can't take it. Why have you been avoiding me Moka?" Tsukune replied upset. Inner Moka looked up and starred at Tsukune for what seemed like an eternity obviously at loss for words. "Tsukune..." Inner Moka bit the inside of her lip knowing how much her next words were going to hurt her best friend. "Do you care about me?" Tsukune looked shocked. "Of course Moka! I would do anything for you!" Moka slowly nodded knowing he meant it. "Then I need to tell you...tomorrow I'm going back to my fathers castle and finishing my highschool curriculum there. Homeschooled."

"...What?" Tsukune all but whispered. Moka looked at him with sad eyes "I-" Moka began. "Why?" Tsukune asked. "Why would he make you come back home!" "Tsukune-" "He has no right to do that! He can't just-" "TSUKUNE!" Moka yelled. "I asked him if I could finish highschool at home!" Tsukune blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Four times. "Why?!" He said confused. Moka felt completely trapped. 'I shouldn't have told him. One more day and I wouldn't have had to.' She thought bitterly to herself but decided he deserved an honest answer. "Because I'm tired of almost getting you and everyone else killed by risking your lives for me. I won't loose you to. I should leave. This is it, goodbye Tsukune. Thank you...for everything." By now they had been talking well over an hour and the last traces of the sun were setting below the horizon. Moka stood up, her hair falling over her face making her expression impossible to read, and started walking away; leaving a dumbstruck Tsukune in her wake. 'No' Tsukune thought, 'after all this I'm not, I can't, lose you over something like this.' Using speed even Mokas' oldest sister Akuha would be impressed by Tsukune ran towards Moka, spun her around, and did the one thing he never thought possible. _He kissed the vampire_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Inner Sides Face**

_ Shock._ That was the first thing that registered to Inner Moka as she realized what was happening as a warmth spread over her lips. Then anger, confusion, happiness, and hurt. Wait what was that first one? Anger. Yeah, she knew how to handle that emotion. How _dare_ he kiss her? Saving her life may have her gratitude; but that DID NOT mean she was going to let him kiss her. Ever. With a sudden flash of Youkai energy Moka pushed Tsukune hard, sending him flying 50 feet into the brick wall of the icecream building and demolishing said wall. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! KISSING ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Moka screamed obviously becoming more infuriated by the second and causing passerbyers to gawk openly at the two while scrambling for safety.

Tsukune, still sitting in the pile of bricks with his head down and blushing furiously, silently cursed at himself for taking advantage of Moka-san like that. Before he could stammer out an apology Moka rushed over and grabbed him by his shirt and held him in the air. With his new heightened vampire abilities from Touhou Fouhai Tsukune could have easily anticipated her attack and dodged, but was too ashamed of himself to do anything but take Mokas abuse. "How. dare. you. If you were anyone else you would be dead right now." Moka said through gritted teeth. Tsukune said nothing and continued to look down. Moka dropped Tsukune in mid air and kicked him in the gut sending him sprawling. "Know your place!" Moka yelled before storming off in the oposite direction.

Tsukune got up and watched as an angry Moka walked away with her back turned to him and wondered if he'd ever see her again. 'Why would I think she would ever feel that way about me?' Tsukune thought to himself. He ran a hand through his hair after she finally disappeared from sight. "Stupid stupid stupid!" Tsukune yelled. "What was I thinking?!". "How can I apologize to Moka if shes leaving first thing tomorrow? Theres no way she'd talk to me now...or ever again." Tsukune said to himself obviously distressed. "Ahh...hey boy. Are you going to clean this mess up?" Tsukune turned around and spotted a middle aged man who looked like he was the owner of the icecream store whos brick wall was just destroyed by the fight. "Oh...umm...y-yeah...sorry about that sir." Tsukune said as his face turned red from embarrassment yet again that day.

** 4 Months Later**

"You know Kokoa just because I decided to finish the remainder of my highschool curriculum at home doesn't mean you had to to." Moka said slightly annoyed. Her youngest sister had been elated that Moka wanted to come back home and, despite Mokas protesting, packed her things up and came home with her. Kokoa had been challenging Moka to fights ever since they arrived. Since the battle with Fairytail and Kokoas fight with Kaluha Moka had to admit her little sister had become stronger and fighting her proved to be much more of a challenge. But Moka still won every time. Some things never changed. "Eh, I only went to that place because I wanted to be with you anyways." Kokoa said with a shrug; and ignored the nagging image of her main companion at the school, Yukari, in her mind. Moka sighed knowing that trying to convince her to go back to Youkai Academy was a doomed to begin with. Taking a break from studying her Chemistry II textbook she closed it and stood up from the porch outside, heading towards the main doors of the Shuzen castle to go inside and to her room. "Wait Moka where are you going?!" Kokoa said annoyed Moka would just walk away from their conversation. 'Shes been so distracted ever since shes come home.' Kokoa thought slightly troubled by Mokas lack of awareness lately. Moka had been training and studying everyday, even indulging Kokoa in an occasional fight, but theres always a distant look in her eyes. Like she was thinking of something else. And that bothered the red haired vampire.

**Inside The Shuzen Castle**

Moka sighed as she closed the door to her room. Lately she had had quite a bit of time to spend by herself. Which wasn't such a bad thing since it gave her a chance to read some novels she hadn't yet read. Too bad she finished all of them alittle over 4 months ago. Which meant she had time to think and reflect silently to herself for one of the first times since her rosario had been destroyed. 'Omote...' Moka thought to herself. 'I wonder what you would think about the way I'm handling things right now.' Moka immediately thought of Tsukune and her lips unconsciously came together as a blush crept onto her face. "Ahhh!" Moka yelled exasperated as she plopped down on her blood red bed spread and threw her face into her pillow.

"Moka? Hey! You in there?" Moka immediately sat up as she recognized the voice coming from the other side. Moka hopped off her bed and stalked over to her door. The killing intent coming off of Moka as she opened the door was almost visible. "Hey Moka! Mind if I come in for a couple minutes?" Akuha said with a smile on her face, obviously ignoring the tense atmosphere. "Yes." Moka said emotionlessly as she slammed her door. Or would have if Akuha wouldn't have stuck her foot out to stop it. "It'll only be a few minutes I promise!" Akuha said earnestly side stepping Moka and making her way to the silver haired vampires bed. Moka frowned and crossed her arms making no move to sit by Akuha. "Akuha I don't know how you're so casual towards me when you tried to kill all of my friends." Moka said coldly. Akuha shrugged, "You know just as well as I do they really only cared about your fake outer personality.". Moka slightly flinched at the truth in Akuhas words. She wished she could deny Akuhas statement but was doubtful herself about how her friends really felt about her. Would they all have been as sad if _she _was the one that disappeared instead of Omote? 'You're just as important to me as Outer Moka.' Tsukunes words rang suddenly in Mokas ears.

"I'm glad you're back where you belong Moka, with you own kind; vampires." Akuha said with a small smile. Moka narrowed her eyes 'Tsukunes a vampire...a suppressed ghoul shinso vampire. Close enough.' she thought to herself then shook her head. 'What am I thinking? Move on its for his own good, he won't be in danger anymore!' Moka thought trying to reason with herself. "Moka?" Akuha said snapping Moka out of her thoughts. "...you're thinking of _him a_ren't you?" She said narrowing her eyes. Moka narrowed hers in return and glared at her eldest sister. "Thats none of your concern.". Akuha growled slightly in frustration, "Why is that-that _half-breed _so important to you? He's not even worthy to be your servent Moka!". "I decide who is and isn't worthy to be in my company Akuha! And as far as I'm concerned its you who isn't!" Moka yelled becoming livid. Akuha took a moment to compose herself as her eyes dulled and realized she'd finally found a clinck in Mokas' armor. "If you like this half-breed so much then why did you run away from him?" Akuha said coldly while refusing to look away from Moka. Moka shook her head in denial. "No. I'm not running away from anything! I did it to protect him! I-" "From what?!" Akuha intereupted, "Fairytail?! That was the only real danger for his life and its been destroyed, he has vampire strength and abilities Moka; he could even hold his ground against _me _in our fight_!_". "You don't understand Akuha! Hes nearly died more times than I can count because of me-" Akuha narrowed her eyes. "Thats not the main reason is it Moka. You're lying to yourself.".

Moka was beyond defensive now and started walking quickly out of her room when Akuha grabbed her roughly by the arms. "Admit it! You always had that fake personality to hide behind whenever things got uncomfortable for you! Now that the seal is gone and things got hard you ran away! You, a mighty pureblood shisno vampire who can defeat an entire army alone if you wanted, are using a fear of losing a friend to be a coward and run away from a couple stupid monsters before they get too close to you! You're just afraid they'll leave aren't you?! Admit it!" Akuha yelled. Moka wanted nothing more than to escape, go anywhere as long as she didn't have to talk about this anymore. Akuhas grip was too strong to break free of. 'I won't believe it thats not true thats not true!' Moka thought desperately to herself. "Thats not tr-" "_Liar._" Akuha said before instantly regretting it seeing unshed tears for the first time in years in her beloved sisters eyes. Akuhas eyes widened and she immediately let go. "Moka I-" Akuha started to apologize as Moka sprinted out of her room.

'No no no no no no. Akuha can't be right! I just didn't want anyone to get hurt again because of me. I'm not afraid of losing some silly friendships, vampires are solitary creatures anyways!' Moka thought while running out of the castle ignoring a surprised Kokoa who called out to her as she ran past. Making record time she was deep into the woods surrounding her home. Once she thought she made good enough distance between her and the castle Moka sat down in the grass next to a stream and did something she had only done twice in her entire life. She cried.


End file.
